As Cinzas do Trono dos Mortos
by Emperor Hades
Summary: No princípio de tudo, havia o Caos. No final... Apenas ele restaria. Pós-Hades, com direito a cenas mais sombrias e pesadas. Inspirado vagamente em High School of the Dead e Resident Evil.


_Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não pertencem a mim. Ou seja, sabe aqueles bonequinhos que você tem em casa? Não, não fui eu que inventei. _

**As Cinzas do Trono dos Mortos**

Foi tudo rápido demais. Num instante, estávamos mandando cavaleiros de bronze e prata em missões de reconhecimento e averiguação.

"_No princípio dos tempos, havia apenas o caos". _

No instante seguinte, queimavam-se corpos que ainda pareciam se mexer de maneira espásmica no meio das labaredas.

"_O Caos criou Tártaro, a escuridão e Eros, o amor. Matéria e Intenção." _

O horror começou horas depois, quando as cinzas começaram a se espalhar com os ventos.

"_Matéria e Intenção, criaram Gaia. E Gaia criou um mundo onde Tártaro e Eros pudessem se manifestar". _

Talvez fosse um germe, ninguém poderia saber com certeza. Mas o fato é que o que parecia um caso isolado, algo terrível e incomum... Logo cruzava oceanos. Uma maré negra de morte, desespero e horror.

"_A Ordem surgiu durante o reino de Chronos. O Tempo organizou deuses e mortais, distanciando-os do Caos."_

Os mortos levantavam-se do solo.

"_E talvez seja a hora de retomar o Caos antigo, não é?"_

Eles infestaram tudo, andando a esmo, temendo o sol e destruindo tudo por onde passavam. Crianças foram arrancadas de berços, velhos massacrados pelas ruas enquanto procuravam refúgio. Adultos assistiam impotentes onda após onda de atacantes apodrecidos, derrubando barricadas e arrombando portas com punhos que não conheciam a dor.

"_Talvez eu seja necessário, afinal de contas, para cumprir com este desígnio". _

Cavaleiros de ouro foram enviados com missões terríveis, tudo para tentar conter a ameaça que pairava sobre o mundo. Athena relutou e relutou, mas logo teve que admitir que por mais poderosos que fossem seus cavaleiros, eles também eram humanos. Eventualmente o horror começaria a infestar seus corações.

"_Eu caminhei por horas e dias, meses e anos... Até chegar ao ponto mais profundo do inferno". _

A deusa tomou a difícil decisão de incinerar as áreas afetadas. Os cavaleiros de ouro exterminariam as cidades e vilas por onde a praga estivesse se disseminando. Houve discussão e protestos, afinal, para que defender a humanidade se do nada inocentes começariam a pagar com a vida?

- Athena! Com todo o respeito, nós não podemos derramar sangue de inocentes! – bradou um irado cavaleiro de Virgem – Isso vai contra tudo que nós defendemos até hoje!

Mas a visão da face enfurecida e chorosa de Athena os fez entender que isso também não era simples para ela.

- Eu não queria que meus cavaleiros tivessem que fazer isso... Mas eu não sei mais o que fazer... Me desculpem...

- Nos autos do santuário – tentou mestre Mu, antigo cavaleiro de Áries - talvez possam existir registros de calamidades como essa.

- E quando foi que os mortos – questionou Saga, sombrio – jamais andaram livres pelo mundo?

- Apocalipse. – foi o comentário lacônico do cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Que seja o apocalipse, então! – bradou Milo – Eu não vou levantar a mão contra inocentes, mesmo que isso signifique o fim do mundo! Se essa for a alternativa mais racional numa hora como essa, então não somos cavaleiros!

- Não vai ser a primeira vez que inocentes morrem pelas mãos de um cavaleiro de ouro. – comentou Máscara da Morte, com o semblante sério – É uma questão de lógica, Milo. Amputar uma perna gangrenada pode salvar uma vida.

- Ou condená-la a uma cadeira de rodas – comentou Afrodite – De qualquer maneira, é melhor do que nada.

"_E lá, eu chamei o Caos antigo." _

Shaka, Milo, Kiki de Áries, Aldebarã, Aiolia e Aiolos saíram do santuário naquela noite. Eles não quiseram tomar parte naquela que seria a maior atrocidade jamais cometida pelos cavaleiros de Athena. Aldebarã decidiu voltar a sua terra natal para fazer o que fosse possível pelos sobreviventes.

Kiki resolveu voltar para Jamiel. Talvez fosse apenas uma idéia tola, mas haviam cavaleiros mortos nos penhascos que levavam à residência de Mu, quem sabe houvesse alguma pista por lá. Quando comentou isso, Milo resolveu acompanhá-lo.

Shaka decidiu-se por ir para a Índia, para o seu "segundo santuário". Aiolia sabia que ele tentaria fazer a mesma coisa que fizera vários anos antes, na guerra contra os Titãs: queimar o cosmo ao limite para tentar bloquear o avanço dos mortos. Aiolos resolveu acompanhar os dois.

Eles se despediram, com uma estranha sensação de que jamais se veriam de novo.

"_E o Caos veio e eu bradei, como toda a força que me restava:" _

- Essas coisas não param de vir!!

- Parece que eles sabem o que estamos fazendo!!

Raios de energia cortavam a noite e cheiro de carne calcinada espalhava-se pelo ar. Estrondo após estrondo, os mortos se aproximavam. Relâmpagos e trovões rasgavam os céus. Cinzas se espalhavam sobre os jardins ao redor do túmulo de Buda.

"_O Trono dos Mortos jaz em pedaços. Eu renuncio a Tríplice Divisão do mundo. Que haja Caos sobre a Terra, sobre o mar, dos pilares do solo até os mais altos céus. A Ordem foi quebrada. Os mortos caminham sobre a Terra. Eu renuncio ao Trono dos Mortos". _

Kiki e Milo estavam quase chegando ao castelo de Jamiel, embora milhares de cadáveres ainda os perseguissem. A _Restrição_ e a _Extinção Estelar_ pouco ou nada significavam para monstros que não sentiam dor... e que não paravam. Braços continuavam se arrastando tentando segurar as pontas de suas capas ou suas pernas.

O cheiro de morte, o odor de podridão os rodeava como um manto sinistro, mortalha de sombra e desespero.

E foi quando perceberam que já era tarde demais para qualquer esperança. As cinzas já estavam por toda parte. Inclusive sobre eles.

"_E o Caos veio a mim". _


End file.
